As an airplane is operated, condensation and deposition typically occur during various phases of flight. During aircraft design and manufacture, special consideration is given with respect to the potential of moisture accumulation within the airplane, so as to ensure that corrosion of various internal structures, short-circuiting, arcing, and/or degradation of electrical components, and the like, do not occur, as well as to minimize occupant discomfort from liquid water dropping from a ceiling of the airplane. In general, condensation and deposition are directly related to environmental conditions within an interior cabin of the airplane, and indirectly related to ambient conditions outside of the airplane when grounded. Passengers, crew, onboard meals, and onboard beverages may contribute to condensation within an airplane.
Water accumulation due to condensation and deposition occurs in both short and long range flights, but is generally more severe and excessive in continuous long-range flights over six hours having quick turn-around departures. Accordingly, various systems and methods have been developed to control and manage condensation within an airplane.
Many airplanes include various moisture management devices to minimize or otherwise reduce moisture within an interior cabin. For example, drainage paths within various structures, moisture impermeable insulation blankets, zonal air dryers (such as dehumidifiers), humidity control systems, and moisture management devices are used to capture and/or direct moisture away from an internal cabin interior and divert the moisture to a bilge, through which the moisture drains overboard via pressure valves.
Known moisture control systems and methods are configured to channel moisture after it accumulates on a surface and direct the moisture to a drainage system, for example. Such systems and methods generally add weight and cost to an aircraft. Further, assembling and manufacturing an aircraft having such systems and methods is time and labor intensive.